


Shippers on Deck

by RaeRaePapaya



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/M, Funny, Humor, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaePapaya/pseuds/RaeRaePapaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuko and Uzu have a crush on each other, everyone seems to know except for Ryuko and Uzu themselves. Satsuki and the others work together to try and get Uzu and Ryuko to realize their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shippers on Deck

"Ryuko," Satsuki spoke up, causing her younger sister to look at her curiously. "What do you think about Sanageyama?" The elder sister asked as she looked up from her book.

Ryuko raised her brow and scratched her cheek. "Well, he's loud. Kind of obnoxious, but he's a good rival. Sparring with him is never boring, so I don't mind sparring with him as often as I do. He has so much energy, and he's strong, which I admire..." Ryuko trailed off, thinking more about what she thought of her green haired rival.

Satsuki pulled her book up to her face, holding it over the lower half of her face so Ryuko wouldn't see the smile that was forming on her lips. "No, I was asking if you had feelings for him." Satsuki clarified.

The girl with the red streak in her hair flushed as she turned to her older sister in disbelief. "F-F-Feelings?! F-For that i-idiot?" Ryuko stammered, her cheeks warming.

Satsuki bit back a chuckle as she pulled her book away, composing herself so as to not let her smile show through. "You're right. How silly of me to think you would have a crush on Sanageyama." Satsuki replied, flipping to the next page of her book. Ryuko bit her lip and looked down in her lap, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"I-It's not like I hate him or anything..." Ryuko stammered and moved her hand to play with her hair. "I j-just don't like him...l-l-like that..." She murmured, her voice a lot quieter than usual. A short moment of silence passed between the sisters, until Ryuko rose from the couch.

"I... I think I'm gonna head to bed," Ryuko murmured, walking to her room. Satsuki glanced up at Ryuko, her eyes catching the faint pink tint on the younger sister's face. A smirk appeared on Satsuki's face as the bedroom door closed behind Ryuko. Satsuki waited a few minutes before she pulled her phone out, dialing a certain number.

"Is everything ready?" Satsuki asked, her voice quiet as she spoke into the phone, making sure Ryuko didn't hear her conversation.

"Yup! Did she confess?" Nonon asked from the other side of the line.

Satsuki shook her head. "No..." The short haired girl said, a smirk growing on her lips. "At least, not yet anyway."

\---

"H-Hey!" Ryuko called, nearly tripping over her feet as Houka pulled her along, his hand tight around her wrist. "Where are we going? And why in such a rush?" Ryuko asked as Houka continued down the hall, ignoring Ryuko. Upset with being ignored, Ryuko peeked around the Houka's shoulder to see Uzu standing a few feet from them.

Finally, Houka slowed and stopped by Uzu. The green haired male turned to the pair. "Yo, you needed something from me, Inumuta?" Uzu asked before he looked around Houka to see Ryuko. He shot her a friendly grin, nodding in her direction.

Ryuko waved back shyly, dropping her attention to her feet. Houka smirked beneath his collar, noticing the way she reacted to Uzu. He popped his collar open and finally released Ryuko's wrist. "I need some help from the two of you." Houka said and turned to the supplies closet they were standing in front of. Ryuko and Uzu turned to the closet, looking at it curiously.

"... Why?" The rivals asked together.

"I need to find something, I think Jakuzure hid something of mine in there." Houka explained and turned to the two. They looked at him oddly, their brows furrowing together.

"Why do you need both of us?" Uzu asked.

"And why can't you look for it yourself?" Ryuko questioned.

Houka opened the closet door and grabbed a broom from the inside before he stepped away from the closet. "Oh no, I'm not stepping in there. Do you know how dusty it is in there? I have terrible allergies," the blue haired male shared. "And as they say, two heads are better than one." 

Uzu and Ryuko turned to each other before they shrugged and walked toward the closet, only for Houka to stop Uzu in his tracks while Ryuko continued on. "Something wrong?" Uzu asked.

Houka pointed to the spiked belt around Uzu's waist. "Let me borrow that. I think I'll put it on and try to hug the snake with it." The blue headed male requested. Uzu eyed his friend oddly, but took his belt off anyway.

"Does this mean I get to borrow your electronics?" Uzu asked and handed Houka the belt.

Houka laughed. "No." He stated and pushed Uzu into the closet, causing the green haired male to stumble in and fall onto Ryuko. The girl let out a yell of surprise as she and Uzu fell to the floor of the cramped closet. Quickly, Houka shut the door and put the broom through the knob, using it as a way to prevent the two from opening the door.

Uzu and Ryuko rapped their knuckles against the door. "Inumuta! Inumuta! Dog! Where the hell are you? Open the door!" Uzu yelled from inside.

Houka dusted his hands off on his pants and chuckled. "Sorry! I can't hear you! I'm too far away!" Houka called as he walked away from the door.

\---

"I don't know how I feel about this..." Ira said.

Nonon waved off his comment dismissively. "Please, all you have to do is knock out the monkey!"

Ira gave Nonon a funny look. "That's the part that I don't feel okay with." He grumbled.

Nonon rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me that you haven't had the urge to slug that stupid monkey right in his face. I'm sure we've all had that urge, the only difference here is that we now have a valid reason for doing so." Nonon shrugged.

"But still-"

"You don't even have to hit him directly, toad. You could, say, pull that door open really hard as the monkey passes by." Nonon suggested.

Ira bit his lip, still looking really unsure. "But-"

"Open the door right now for me, toad!" Nonon yelled, slightly startling the tall male. He quickly pulled open the door with vigor, a loud thud followed soon after. Ira flinched and a thud sounded again as something hit the floor. A heavy sigh passed through Ira's lips as he closed the door, revealing Uzu behind the door, laying on the ground and knocked out.

Nonon grinned and skipped over, patting Ira on the arm. "Good work, Gamagoori! Now it's up to the underachiever from here." The pinkette said as she looked down at the unconscious Uzu. On cue, the pair heard Mako down the hall, more than likely with Ryuko in tow. Nonon quickly turned to Ira, pushing the large man away from Uzu. "Quickly, quickly! Let's get out of here!" Nonon said quietly as she and Ira turned down the next hall.

As soon as Ira and Nonon were out of sight, Mako and Ryuko turned into the hall where Uzu was still laying on the ground. "Come on, Ryuko-chan! I think there's-" Mako stopped in her tracks as she and Ryuko looked down at the unconscious male on the ground.

"Ah! Sanegayama-senpai!" Mako gasped and released Ryuko's hand, running over to Uzu's side. Mako looked down at Uzu before turning to Ryuko, who was making her way over to the pair. "What do you think happened?" Mako asked.

Ryuko shrugged, blinking in surprise to find Mako lifting the green haired male into a sitting position. "Ryuko-chan, help me out! We should get him to the nurse's office..." Mako said, looking to her friend. The dark haired girl sighed and nodded. Each girl draped one of Uzu's arms over their shoulders, both girls supporting his weight evenly as they stood to their feet.

"Wh-Which way is the nurse's office?" Ryuko asked as she wrapped one of her arms around Uzu's body.

"Down that way!" Mako nodded her head down the hall and Ryuko and Mako moved forward, pulling Uzu along. "Oh, I have an idea!" Mako said as she suddenly freed herself from Uzu's weight. 

Ryuko stammered as she pulled Uzu closer to her, making sure the green haired male didn't fall over. "M-Mako! Mako, help!" Ryuko called as she tried to support the combined weight of Uzu and herself. Ryuko peeked out of the corner of her eye to see Mako sprinting down the hall. "Mako!" Ryuko called to her.

"I'm gonna go get Gamagoori-senpai! He'll know what to do!" Mako exclaimed as she ran out of Ryuko's line of vision. As soon as the brunette was gone, Ryuko made a small noise and turned her head to look at Uzu, whose head was resting on top of hers.

A sigh escaped Ryuko's lips as she pulled limped along with Uzu at her side. "Jerk..." She muttered as she hugged Uzu closer to her, making sure he wouldn't fall. Halfway down the hall, Uzu let out a groan as he finally came to. Ryuko looked up at Uzu as he cradled his head.

"Oww..." He grumbled, peeling his eyes open. He peeked down at Ryuko, looking at her with confusion. "M-Matoi? What happened?" He grumbled as another pained groan escaped his lips.

Ryuko gave him a lopsided grin as she and Uzu stopped in their tracks. "That's what I should be asking you. Mako and I found you on the ground, unconscious." Ryuko explained.

Uzu looked down at her tiredly. "... I think I hit my head on something..." He grumbled and tentatively reached his hand up to his forehead. He hissed as soon as his fingertips brushed against his forehead.

Ryuko blinked curiously. "Can you stand? Here, let me see..." Ryuko murmured as she removed her arm from around Uzu to reach up toward the male's forehead. He leaned down slightly so they were at eye level and Ryuko's fingertips gently brushed against his forehead. He winced in response but remained where he was as Ryuko gently brushed his hair from his forehead, revealing a red mark on the center of his forehead as though he had been smacked there.

"You have a mark here," Ryuko shared, her fingertips brushing against the mark, Uzu wincing from her touch. Ryuko glanced at Uzu curiously, her eyes meeting his. She flushed, her eyes widening as she realized their close proximity and she pushed him away. Uzu grunted as his back hit the wall. Uzu looked at Ryuko in disbelief as the girl backed up, her cheeks red.

She turned on her heel and hurried down the hall, leaving Uzu behind. The green haired male blinked, raising his brow curiously. "What's her problem?" He grumbled to himself as he stood to his feet.

\---

"Wah, they were so close!" Mako whispered as she, Nonon, and Ira glanced around the corner, seeing Uzu standing alone as Ryuko retreated.

"That damn transfer student, can't she just admit her feelings already?" Nonon grumbled.

Mako furrowed her brows together. "Don't worry! I'm sure Ryuko-chan will admit to her feelings! I'm sure of it!" Mako declared before running off, Nonon and Ira looking after her curiously.

\---

Ryuko and Uzu glanced at each other nervously as Mako sat across from them at the lunch table, looking at them excitedly.

"Hey, Ryuko-chan! What's your example of an ideal date?" Mako asked suddenly. Ryuko flushed and turned to Mako in surprise. What kind of question was that?! Who asks that all of a sudden? Ryuko glanced at Uzu from the corner of her eye, noticing the male had simply turned to his food.

"Wh-What brought that o-on?" Ryuko asked, looking back to Mako.

The brunette merely smiled. "Just out of curiousity!" Mako said, glancing over at Uzu repeatedly.

Ryuko sighed and scratched at her cheek. "W-Well... If I had to s-say, I suppose I'd say just h-hanging out at each other's house or s-something. N-N-Nothing special or fancy..." Ryuko murmured, looking down at her lap.

Mako nodded. "Mm! Doesn't that kind of date sound like fun, Sanageyama-senpai?" Mako asked, turning to the green haired male excitedly. Ryuko flushed and looked up in alarm, sending the brunette a "Mako, no" look. Sanageyama looked up curiously before offering a small smile.

"It does, doesn't it?" He replied and looked away, missing the elated look on Mako's face and the embarrassed look on Ryuko's face.

"Ryuko-chan, what do you look for in guys? What's your opinion on marriage?! Having kids? How long should you wait until you reveal your full, naked self to the man you want to spend the rest of your life with?!" Mako rushed out.

Ryuko's face was red as she gave Mako an incredulous look. "M-Ma-Ma-Mako! What i-i-is with these q-questions?!" Ryuko stammered as Uzu looked up at Mako curiously.

"You're certainly asking a lot of interesting questions today, Mankanshoku." Uzu commented as Mako stood up and slammed her hands on the table, causing Uzu and Ryuko to jump in surprise. They looked at the brunette as she frowned at them.

"Why can't you two just fall in love and get married and have kids already?!" Mako yelled, causing the pair in front of her to blush furiously.

"Ehhh?!"

\---

Nonon shook her head as she turned away from the door that led to the cafeteria where Uzu, Ryuko, and Mako were. The pinkette sighed and turned back to Satsuki, who was standing with her. "Oi... That's not how you ease people into a relationship, underachiever..." Nonon grumbled.

Satsuki smiled softly as she peeked back inside the cafeteria. "Hm, I don't know. I think whatever it was that Mankanshoku did, it did the trick." Satsuki shared, noticing the way that Uzu and Ryuko were now fidgeting nervously at each other's side, their faces red as they avoided eye contact.

Nonon looked back into the cafeteria, her eyes widening slightly. "Unbelievable..." The pinkette murmured.

 

FIN.


End file.
